1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to an actuator and a camera module having the actuator.
2. Description of Related Art
An actuator is preferred for driving lenses along an optical axis in image capturing devices to achieve an auto-focus function of the image capturing device. Many actuators include a stationary frame, electronic components, and a flexible printed circuit (FPC) supporting the electronic components. However, the FPC is attached to the stationary frame in a folded state. This makes the assembly of FPC difficult and damage to FPC often occurs during assembly.
Therefore, it is desirable to provide an actuator and a camera module having the actuator, which can overcome or at least alleviate the above-mentioned problems.